Generally, refrigerators are home appliances for refrigerating or freezing foods to freshly store them for a long time, in which refrigeration cycle is operated by electric components provided therein and a storage space inside of the refrigerators is cooled by directly/indirectly using cold air generated from the refrigeration cycle.
Also, the refrigerators are classified depending on the position of a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber. That is, the refrigerators are classified into a top mount-type refrigerator in which a freezing chamber is disposed above a refrigerating chamber, a bottom-freezer type refrigerator in which a freezing chamber is disposed below a refrigerating chamber, and a side-by-side-type refrigerator in which a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber are horizontally arranged side-by-side.
Recently, there is an increasing demand for a bottom-freezer type refrigerator as the customers seek convenience. That is, there is an increasing demand for a bottom-freezer type refrigerator which can reduce the problem that a user have to bend down when taking in/out the food, since the refrigerating chamber, which is frequently used, is disposed above the freezing chamber.
Meanwhile, in the above-described bottom-freezer type refrigerator, it is more easy to take out the food because a storage box of the freezing chamber, which is disposed at the lower side, is configured as a drawer. And, a freezing chamber drawer in which frozen foods are stored, an ice-making device which is provided above the freezing chamber drawer, and a separate storage box are provided in the freezing chamber. And, the freezing chamber drawer and the storage box are slid along a rail element provided at the side of the freezing chamber in the back-and-forth direction. That is, the rail element is configured that a plurality of rails are able to be drawn in a multistage manner, one of the plurality of rails is fixed to the side of the refrigerator and the other is fixed to the side of the freezing chamber drawer or the storage box.